mstifandomcom-20200213-history
Jobberdy
' Jobberdy '''is a Pittsburgh Penguins fan blog. Community Jobberdy consists of a community of Pittsburgh Penguins fans who grew discontent with the leadership under a different Penguins blog, so they made their own. They refer to themselves as CBloggers. Style Jobberdy has Game Threads for every Pittsburgh Penguins game. Due to high amounts of traffic, new posts will generally be made for every Period. The content of posts on Jobberdy is typically very informal, and can consist of humorous poetry, silly photoshops, and general shenanigans. First Contact On October 2, 2013, Mike Petriello created a Game Threat for the Pirates/Reds Wild Card play-in game, writing of his strong support of the Pirates. A CBlogger named King Klimas discovered the post, and wrote "I love you". The MSTI Community was initially confused as to who he was, and in awe of the fact that he had much higher statistics than even their most prolific member, Disgruntled Goat. KMT59 was the first person to point out that King Klimas was an extraterrestrial and not from MSTI. Two more members came shortly after, Zoltan79 and Dillon the Fap Master. Dillon promptly began liking every comment in a fashion similar to MSTI's own Fap Santa. Dillon had over 500,000 likes given, which most people assumed to be impossible. One person remarked, "I see King Klimas brought along his fap bot." It was then realized that Dillon was not a bot, and had simply been liking every comment he saw every day for ''several years. After it was explained where the new members came from, there was an immediate crossover of members on both sites. Each community was incredulous that there was another community so similar to their own. Comparisions were made to the feeling of finding out aliens exist, and they're just like us. Members of Jobberdy shared their Wiki with MSTI as a way to quickly learn about them, and asked if MSTI had a Wiki too. This unintentionally led to the premature revealing of MSTI's Wiki, which had secretly been written by Blah over the previous 2 1/2 months but was not yet finished. The entire event came to be known on MSTI as First Contact. Similarities between MSTI and Jobberdy Coincidental Examples *Both communities use Livefyre for their comments section. *Both communities hate Livefyre's malfunctions and have terms for it (MSTI - Pooping Little Poops, Jobberdy - FULF). *Both communities have talented photoshoppers (MSTI - mainly EephusBlue, but also DBrim, Catfishin, Blah, and others, Jobberdy - lots of people). *Both communities berate their leader to write Game Threads (MSTI - Mike Petriello, Jobberdy - BGW). *Both communities have a Wiki (MSTI - The MSTI Wiki, Jobberdy - Dikipedia). *Both communities have their most active member named after a normally inanimate object (MSTI - Purple Drank, Jobberdy - Stapler). *Both communities have a nickname for Livefyre's Likes (MSTI - Faps, Jobberdy - Thumbs). *Both communities have a member that is known for liking nearly every comment when they are around (MSTI - Fap Santa, Jobberdy - Dillon). *Both communities have a member that is known for drawing on MS Paint (MSTI - Blah, Jobberdy - Shoes). *Both communities have a banned member that was known for talking about their religion (MSTI - Hurtin, Jobberdy - Church Lady). *Both communities have a member that is known for math (MSTI - SpaceDodgers, a math major, Jobberdy - J.O., a math teacher). *Both communities have a member that is known for having multiple personalities (MSTI - Deblue, Jobberdy - Tony Stark). *Both communities have a member that is known for having red hair (MSTI - Dave, Jobberdy - King Klimas). *Both communities have a different culture during their late night hours and have a term for it (MSTI - Late Night Crew, Jobberdy - CBlog after Dark). *Both communties have an event for sharing music during said time period (MSTI - Music Hour, Jobberdy - musicblog). *Both communities have a member that post pictures of the same individual over and over again (MSTI - SCK with Justin Bieber, Jobberdy - Tony Stark with Robert Downey Jr.). *Both communities use blank comments in the exact same way and have a name for it (MSTI - Blank Goat Stare, Jobberdy - Blank Post). *Both communities have silly nicknames for players they don't like (MSTI - see examples in the Nicknames category, Jobberdy - Non-Penguins Player Nicknames). *Both communities have a proposed trade that is frequently ridiculed (MSTI - Plaza's Trade Matt Kemp Campaign, Jobberdy - Ray Shero's Trade Staal Campaign). *Both communities have a member who is a fan of the Alabama Crimson Tide, yet neither one is from the state of Alabama (MSTI - Lobo, who is a student at Alabama, Jobberdy - Hoss, who has several family members that attended Alabama). *Both communities have developed an auora of fanaticism about a mascot unassociated with their team (MSTI - Grimace from McDonald's, Jobberdy - Kummamon). *Both communities have a member with a silly face that they photoshop onto everything (MSTI - BatBob, Jobberdy - King Klimas). *Both communities have a member with a name/avatar associated with bananas (MSTI - Banana Pancakes, Jobberdy - Nanarama). *Both communities had a member with a name/avatar associated with an emotional panda at the time of First Contact (MSTI - Happy Panda, Jobberdy - Angry Panda). An explanation offered for such examples is Convergent Evolution. Cross-Pollination Examples *Both communities have an initialism for someone who makes statements that indicate they have a shunned fandom/opinion (MSTI - WGIYAGF, Jobberdy borrowed this and changed it to WGIYHC). *Both communities feel that the other is the weird/bizarre version of themselves. Differences between MSTI and Jobberdy *On MSTI, Mike has reputation to maintain with his advertisers and investors, so his posts have a fairly professional apperance and are almost entirely dissociated with the community. On Jobberdy, there is a much more laid-back, casual approach to the posts and cbloggers are fairly involved in helping make the content of them. *On MSTI, the edit button is only available to moderators, while on Jobberdy the edit button is available to everyone. This has caused the cries of an edit button for all to increase exponentially on MSTI. Category:Websites Category:MSTI History